


Поиск проблем и их решение

by Fridanes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, В частности сайт Фанфикс. ми
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Фэндом: ВедьмакПэйринг и персонажи: Геральт из Ривии/ЛютикРейтинг: NC-17Размер:  Мини,  12 страницКол-во частей: 1Статус: законченЖнар: Юмор, стебОписание: С точки зрения Геральта – это был расчет чистой воды. По крайней мере он так думал.«Мутант» и «Реверсивная психология» здорово резанули мне по ушам. Но Ведьмак в виде Кавилла торкнул в самую печень.– Ну ты попала, – злорадно хохотнула муза. Потом достав трубочку и со вкусом затянувшись, сказала: – Да не расстраивайся. Сейчас накурим.Музе Delirious lady и её готовности поддержать любой кипеш кроме голодовки посвящается.Примечания автора: АУ и ООС. Кроссовер всего со всем. Попрание всех морально-канонных ценностей. Обоснуй умер не родившись. ХЭ. Без него не живу.НЕБЕЧЕНО
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Геральт из Ривии/Лютик
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Поиск проблем и их решение

  
Геральт никогда не искал себе проблем. Сегодня проблема прилепилась сама. Как банный лист. В принципе, если пришпорить Плотву, то вполне можно отвязаться от прилипчивого рифмоплета. Вопрос в другом – а надо ли? Геральт считал себя сродни волкам-одиночкам – гордым, независимым. Но рифмоплет предлагал взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. И опять-таки в принципе, гордый и одинокий ведьмак не перестанет быть гордым и одиноким, если решит воспользоваться чьими-то услугами по исправлению своего имиджа. А смазливая физиономия, синие глаза, русые кудри и ладная стройная фигура тут вообще ни причем. Да. Не при чём. Ибо ко всем этим прелестям прилагался совершенно не затыкающийся рот.

Пока пиар-менеджер трепался о себе любимом, Геральт слушал в пол-уха отмечая лишь важное: Двадцать два года. Геральт дал бы не больше семнадцати. Потомок древнего рода. «Разорившегося» – мысленно добавил Геральт. Юлиан Альфред Панкрац виконт де Леттенхоф, будучи натурой романтической и возвышенной решил служить поэзии и взяв псевдоним Лютик, устремился в огромный мир нести прекрасное, доброе, вечное людям. Ну, или доведя родню, был вышвырнут на подножный корм.

Далее шли рассказы о бесконечных любовных страданиях или, проще говоря скаканиях по дамским койкам. Тут Геральт вообще перестал слушать, ибо несмотря на прожитые годы, так и не смог взять в толк с какого перепоя люди городят столько хрени вокруг обычного перепихона. Вот из-за такого рассудительного подхода к делам постельным в частности и практического отношения без всех этих розовых соплей и возвышенного пафоса к жизни вообще, ведьмакам совершенно несправедливо приписывали отсутствие всяких чувств. Ложь, поклёп и провокация.

– Геральт, а откуда берутся ведьмаки?

– Отбираются из мутантов, – брякнул Геральт. Убаюканный чужим негромким трёпом и собственными мыслями он чересчур расслабился.

– Кого?! – искренне изумился Лютик.

Геральт через плечо бросил взгляд на распахнутые глаза и округлившийся рот. Вообще надо засунуть язык в задницу, но желание приосанится победило. Так что есть у ведьмаков чувства. Есть.

– Мутантов. Совсем что ли про генетику не слышал? Наследственность, изменчивость?

Лютик пожал плечами поправил нарядную шапочку в просторечии именуемую током и выдал:

– Я как филолог-эстет больше по нейропсихологии упарываюсь.

– Чему?! – В свою очередь чуть не свалился Геральт с седла, но вовремя удержался решив что язык без костей просто выдумывает.

– Ха! Совсем про психометрию или психоанализ не слышал?

Геральт состряпал невозмутимую физиономию. После напряженного мыслительного процесса разбора воспоминаний мозг, что «психо» это ψυχή по гречески «душа; характер». А поскольку истину «чужая душа потемки» пока ещё никто не опроверг, да и сама душа – субстанция хреново уловимая то, можно сказать, Лютик на досуге баловался темной магией. Геральт вновь покосился на жизнерадостного спутника и понял что чего-то не допонял то ли в этой жизни, то ли в научных терминах.

Пробел в знаниях требовал скорейшего устранения. Поэтому стоило им устроиться у костра, как Геральт уткнулся в палантир и принялся слать запросы сначала в Каэдэвинпедию. Однако оттуда его пинали сначала в Александрийскую библиотеку, а потом и вовсе послали в архив Ланья. Хитрые китаёзы их принимали, но в ответ только разводили лапками. Типа сунь-хуй-вчай-вынь-су-хим. Языковой барьер, мать его!

От души надгрызший гранита науки и сделав зарубку, в уме конечно, научиться объяснять по китайски куда им всем идти, и в каких интимных отношениях он их всех видел, злющий (вот вам ещё одно доказательство что ведьмаки не бесчувственные!) Геральт завалился спать. Особое раздражение вызвал тот факт, что трепливый Лютик вместо того чтобы донимать Геральта расспросами и нытьем по поводу ночёвки под открытым небом, предпочел тоже весь вечер пырится в свой палантир. Геральт был вынужден наблюдать только кудрявую макушку.

Вот так испохабят всё настроение, а потом сплетни разводят, что ведьмаки угрюмые.

****

– Слушай, Геральт. У меня родилась гениальная идея.

Геральта перекосило. За два дня пути Лютик родил как минимум три гениальные баллады, две версии происхождения гулей, тоже гениальные, концепцию по устройству мироздания и теорию поведения особ женского пола в зависимости от способности мужчины поддреживать интеллектуальную беседу. Метод съёма, короче. Геральт предпочитал просто пользоваться своей харизмой, благополучно покоившейся на широких плечах, или серебром с медью.

– Короче. Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями. Но сам подумай. Репутация у тебя... М-м-м-м. Я ещё помню как тебя встречали. Совершенно не заслуженно.

– Короче.

– Короче. Я иду в город. Рассказываю о твоих славных подвигах и твоем бесконечном благородстве. Воспеваю тебя в балладах. А попутно узнаю обстановку. Чтоб завтра не ты искал работу, а работа нашла тебя. При этом прежде чем к тебе подкатят: «Спаси нас о прекрасный белый волк...»

– Кто?

– Белый Волк. Теперь это твое прозвище. Твои волосы белы как снег. Янтарь твоих глаз прожигает насквозь... – Лютик оборвал себя видимо заметив, как перекосило Геральта от такой пошлятины и вернулся к своему «гениальному» плану: – Так вот когда к тебе подкатят ты будешь знать весь расклад.

Геральт уставился на горизонт, где темнела городская стена. Ночевать ещё одну ночь на земле?

– На закате.

– Ну. Ты меня недооцениваешь. Больше чем за сутки я создам тебе славу бога. Тебя...

– Сегодня на закате.

– Мне туда два часа ножками идти. Может дашь мне лошадь?

Геральт послал своему амбассадору выразительный взгляд. Тот сразу понял что вместо лошади рискует получить пинок и поправив лютню потопал к городу. Ворча, что-то про дурной характер.

До вечера было полно времени. Чем Геральт и воспользовался. Отмылся в ручье сам и отчистил Плотву. Плотва недоумевала, откуда ей такая везуха, но рассудив, что надо пользоваться моментом почавкала травкой и с удовольствием погладилась. Так что на закате в город въехал вполне презентабельный всадник на бодрой лошади.

– Да никак к нам сам Белый Волк пожаловал, – прокомментировал явление Геральта один из стражников.

Геральт хмыкнул. Может он не прогадал соглашаясь выслать вперед балабола.

– Белый Волк на охоту вышел! Трепещ-щ-щи болотная тварь! Свист меча на закате слышен! Что разгонит темную хмарь! – проорал мальчишка на знакомый мотивчик, которым Лютик два вечера терзал уши терпеливого ведьмака.

Геральт расправил и без того прямые плечи. Походу трубадур знал свое дело. Осталось только его найти. Вот если б Лютик был человеком разумным, то наверно остановился бы на постоялом дворе. Но седьмое чувство подсказывало, что это не про Лютика. Не пенять же себе любимому, что они не додумались уговориться.

Плотва нетерпеливо цокала копытами. Геральт высидал на ней с видом победителя выглядывая постоялый двор и прислушивался – не раздастся ли рядом треньканье лютни. Постоялый двор нашелся. Лютик с лютней нет.

– Ах, милсдарь. Честь-то какая! Уж как мы вас ждали! Вам комнату?

Лютик явно здесь был. Ибо восторги хозяйки по поводу именитого гостя ни чем другим объяснить было нельзя. Хотя попахивало некоторым перебором. Ну да ладно. Всё-таки приятное разнообразие. А то всё «мясник» да «мясник». Что за дискриминация по профессии? Мясо жрут, а «мясник» так сразу фу. Лицемеры хреновы. Впрочем это всё лирика. Геральта заботил другой вопрос: где чертов трубадур?

Усевшись за стол с кружкой пива, Геральт уже хотел было приступить к расспросам, как рядом с кружкой появился кувшин.

– Вас нам сам боженька прислал. Не иначе. Совсем кровососы с кобелями страх потеряли.

Геральт навострил уши, но тут хлопнула дверь.

– Где ведьмак? – спросил вошедший, – А! Вот ведьмак. Ты Геральт из Ривии по прозвищу Белый Волк?

Геральт мысленно почесал тыковку. Вроде он тут сегодня никого не убивал. И даже морду никому не набил. Рано для ареста.

– Ну я.

– Ну так это. Вас ипат Радзивил хочет видеть.

Геаральт с тоской взглянул на пиво и на булькающий котел с похлебкой, мысленно обругал Лютика всякими нехорошими словами за то, что тот пропал, хотя обещал разведать обстановку, и отправился к местному начальству.

Начальство было старо, малость лысывато и основательно задергано. Из чего Геральт без всякой лютиковой психологии сделал вывод, что кого-то сильно приперло. А уж когда Геральту предложили стул и бокал вина, стало ясно, что дела – труба. Радзивил долго кружил вокруг да около. Расспрашивал о прошлом – что, как, кого. Словно не ведьмака на работу подряжал, а корову покупал. Наконец поинтересовался:

– А на вампиров охотитесь?

После утвердительно ответа, нудный, как зубная боль, Радзивил наконец-то перешёл к сути. Если не размазывать на полтора часа, то проблему можно было свести к следующему. На болоте в трех верстах обитал клан вампиров, а в лесу клан оборотней. И ладно бы жили себе. С первыми договориться можно – кровососы мерзкие, но разумные, а от вторых раз в месяц прятаться. Так нет же. Схлестнулись в борьбе за сферы влияния и, вместо того чтобы перебить друг друга порушили все вокруг.

– Все что нажито непосильным трудом! Два дома каменных! Три жеребца андалузских! Пятьдесят овец мериносовых! Мельницу водяную! А народу-то! Народу сколько сгубили! А всё потому что никак мост не поделят.

Еще после часа торговли кое-как сговорились по сто девяносто марок за упыря и по сто пятьдесят за кобеля. У Ведьмаков души нет? Вы вот на этого посмотрите! На счет души не известно, но совести у ипата точно не было. Ибо никакого аванса паразит не дал, а только сетовал что денег в городской казне нет. Ну ещё бы. Если жеребцов андалузских покупать.

Хотелось жрать. Геральт гадал – додумался Лютик найтись сам или его придется искать. Не то что бы теперь он сильно был нужен. Но вот если у него есть пара лишних монет, то не придется договариваться с хозяйкой о кредите. Ясно, что ему позволят заплатить позже, но просить в долг Геральт не любил. Хотя почему-то к Лютику это не относилось. В общем выбор такой. Или найти Лютика или вот прям сейчас пойти, найти кровососа-другого, чтоб хватило на ночлег, а завтра разобраться с остальными.

Вернувшись на постоялый двор, Геральт дабы не трать время сходу спросил:

– А никто не видел тут трубадура? Называет себя Лютиком.

– Как не видели, видели. Только вот тут был.

Если б Геральт не был Геральтом он бы обрадовался.

– Поет красиво. Прям за душу берет.

А точно о Лютике толковали?

– До печёнок пробирает. Белый Волк на охоту вышел. Трепещи болотная тварь... А дальше-то как?

Геральт посмотрел на одного поклонника юного дарования – вроде обычный среднестатистический работяга, то ли плотник, то ли столяр. На другого – то же вполне себе нормальный горожанин. Третий, который пытался петь, тоже ничем выдающимся не отличался. Может они не про Лютика?

– И... Кхм... Где мне его найти?

– Ох. – Хозяйка выставила на стол миску, – Он до одной дубины подался.

– До кого? – не понял Геральт.

– Да есть тут одна. – Влез первый поклонник лютикова пения. – Кодамой кличут. Вроде девка ничего. Но деревянная по самую макушку. 

Кодама. Геральт искренне понадеялся, что это имя такое. А не то, что он подумал.

– Где мне её найти?

– А чо её искать. Вон как выйдешь, да вдоль городской стены, потом в переулок..

– Что ты городишь, кум. Не надо в переулок. Ты иди до городской ратуши. Потом направо. Пройдешь в сторону стены

– Не фиг у ратуши делать. Только путаете человека. К колодцу надо.

– Где здесь самое большое дерево?! – взревел Геральт

– Ну дык где. Известно где. Надо пройти к городской стене и потом в переулок...

В общем-то на Лютика можно было наплевать. Но, во-первых он оказался весьма полезным. Во-вторых, он мог узнать что-нибудь, о чём ему тут не сказали. А то, что Лютик оказался единственным, кто смог вытерпеть Геральта почти трое суток без истерики, тут совершенно не причем. И глаза синие тоже. Так что с практической точки зрения Лютика следовало найти. Пригодится же. С этими мудрыми мыслями Геральт таскался по городу в полной темноте пугая бродячих котов и собак, пока не услышал едва различимое бренчание лютни. Пойдя на звук, Геральт наконец-то увидел покосившийся дом, окруженный кустами, во дворе которого рос приличных размеров ясень. Цыкнув на очередную хвостатую тварь, норовящую сунуть хвост под ноги, Геральт, стараясь не хрустеть ветками, подобрался к окошку.

Кодама казалось вполне симпатичной девушкой. Сидела себе спокойно на колченогой табуретке, сложив ручки под грудью и молча взирала на расположившегося у её ног живого Лютика, хотя уже с порядком с осоловевшим взглядом. Геральт облегченно выдохнул. Лютик с чувством вздохнул и продолжил свое вытье:

– О! Белла-а-а-а! Страстью я к тебе своей пленён! Твой взор усладаю прекрасной напоён. И при луне-е-е покой я не смогу найти! Так возлюби меня-а-а иль отпусти!...

«Точно кодама» – решил Геральт. Если до этого оставались сомнения, то тут всё стало ясно. Ну не может человек вот так сидеть и спокойно слушать, когда перед ним на коленях Лютик мяукает свои баллады. Вот если б Геральту так спели, он бы точно не остался равнодушным. Врезал бы про меж глаз. А эта сидит бревно-бревном. Как будто до сих пор не поняла, что ей присунуть хотят.

Геральт встал и направился к двери. Хватило одного удара. Лютик вскочил, растопырился, но когда увидел Геральта чуток охолонул и тут же принялся тараторить:

– О! Геральт. А я вот тут веду беседу. Ты вот прям попал в самое нужное место в нужное время. У нас есть работа. Это Белла. Ты только подумай. Это же просто ужас. Бедная девушка оказалась в совершенно дикой ситуации. Тут есть клан вампиров...

– В курсе.

– И клан оборотней.

– Знаю.

– И вот главы этих кланов бьются за её руку.

Геральт посмотрел на предполагаемый объект страсти трупов и кобелей. Объект сидел все также прямо сложив ручки под грудью. На лице объекта не отразилось ничего. То есть не ей сейчас распевали баллады о любви. Не к ней вломились в дверь среди ночи.

– Геральт, мы должны её спасти.

– Мы? – искренне изумился Геральт. Этот-то завывала куда собрался? Он что волков с кровососами собирается своими воплями пугать. Хотя может сработать. Плотва вон как дергалась пока не привыкла.

– Ну если ты отказываешься, я сам буду биться за прекрасную Беллу.

Девица наконец-то соизволила пошевелится. Она встала и положила Лютику руки на плечи:

– Правда?

– О да, госпожа моего сердца.

Геральт почувствовал что сейчас его стошнит. Но поскольку блевать было нечем, а сухие спазмы весьма мучительны, то просто оттащил Лютика от девицы и без дальнейших рассусоливаний снес ей башку. Ибо нехер.

Не то чтобы Геральт ждал благодарности. Но точно не ожидал того что Лютик упадет на колени. При чем даже не перед Геральтом. Увы. Лютик с ужасом, тоской и отчаянием простирал руки над трупом.

– Что... ты... наделал... 

Походу не понял. Ну ладно. Геральт не гордый. Геральт разъяснит. Следующим ударом он раскроил череп.

– Смотри. Видишь. В голове опилки. Это кодама. Трахнешь её и сам станешь пеньком с глазами.

Лютик всхлипнул:

– Это же.. может любовь всей моей жизни!

Геральт пожал плечами: 

– У тебя каждое дупло – любовь всей жизни. Да дерево это.

Лютик встал и поморгал глазами. Чары кодамы отступали. Взгляд Лютика постепенно прояснился.

– Ты её убил, – заметил он все ещё тоскливо, хотя куда более спокойно.

– Это бревно. Трахаться с ним опасно для жизни и мозгов, – Геральт осмотрел лезвие.

– Но она была такая восхитительная, чувственная! И этот взгляд полный страсти... Он так и говорил!

– Ты ещё сучки в заборе выбивать начни и им рассказывать о любви.

– С тобой и сучки выбивать начнёшь! – снова взвился Лютик, – Тебе не понять! Ты только свою Плотву любишь. Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит любить человека? Желать кого-то страстно, до боли в груди, до всхлипа, до стона?

Возвращаясь на постоялый двор под возмущенные причитания о бесчувственности отдельных ведьмаков, Геральт впервые задумался о том, что безопаснее самому трахаться с Лютиком, чем пускать всё на самотёк.

****

Геральт скинул с головы чью-то кишку, вытер норовящую затечь в глаза кровь и по-хозяйски осмотрел туши оборотней. Девять штук.

Теперь это все предстояло волочь в город. На себе. Ибо Плотва хоть была верной, но тащить лошадку в логово оборотней Геральту не позволяла совесть. На Лютика действие совести не распространялось. Но поскольку пользы от него ожидалось гораздо меньше чем хлопот, то Лютику было велено оставаться в городе. Хотя вот сейчас бы он пригодился. Но чего нет того нет. 

– А-фи-геть! Геральт! Ну ты силен! Раз, два, пять, м, девять! Это... почти тысяча марок.

Лютик. С Плотвой. Чтоб его. Геральт конечно слышал как что-то там чапает через лес. Но поскольку ведьмачье чутье молчало в тряпочку, то он и не дергался. С какого-то полагал что там олень. Оказалось баран. В сущности не велика разница. 

– Лютик!

– Ты не рычи. Я вот просто сидел и думал. Тебе в качестве доказательства надо труп врага везти, да? Вот.

Геральт сплюнул, норовившую затечь в рот кровь, и принялся складывать мертвых оборотней в повозку. Хотелось отвесить Лютику леща за то что взял Плотву без спроса. Но этот вовремя появившийся паразит по идее заслуживал благодарности, так что желания взаимно уничтожились.

– Геральт, а мы теперь пойдем за вампирами или сначала этих отвезем?

Геральт в ответ потряс мешком с клыками. 

– Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой. Чеканной монетой, воооооу. Ведьмаку заплатите – зачтется все э-э-э-это вам! – горланил Лютик, пока они шли по городским улицам.

На них пялились во все глаза. У Геральта была светлая идея хотя бы частично смыть с себя кровь и потроха в ближайшей речке, а уж после тащиться за оплатой своих трудов. Но Лютик заявил:

– Не-не-не. Вот так и иди. Слушай, местный ипат – жмот каких поискать. Я готов поставить свою лютню, если ты явишься в пристойном виде, то он как минимум неделю будет тянуть с деньгами. Я таких знаю.

Геральт хотел было проехаться насчет комплекции Лютика и разницы личного опыта, но вспомнил, как три месяца назад ему отказались платить за кикимору. Так что в дом городского главы явился во всей красе и с эскортом.

Не известно, что на ипата произвело большее впечатление – страшный вид Геральта и вонь или Лютик, от верещания которого лопнуло стекло в окне, но деньги были вручены немедленно. Правда ипат что-то там хотел добавить про сроки пребывания в городе, но Лютик взял очередной аккорд:

– Он бьет не в бровь, а в глаз. Был ранен много раз. Он людям товарищ, всегда он за нас...

В общем совершенно не понятно чего именно ипат там хотел. Наверно очень огорчен, что Геральт не живет в его городе постоянно.

****

Кайф – любимое чувство Геральта. Разнились лишь способы получения. Но основных было три – хорошая жратва, хорошая выпивка и хороший трах. Однако четвертый – бадья с горячей водой после знатного мочилова – был вполне себе приятной вещью. А с учётом того, что в комплекте к бадье шёл явно флиртующий Лютик, то четвертый способ мог вполне стать третьим.

Геральт нежился под заботливыми руками усердно соскребающими с него подсохшую кровищу и начавший подтухать ливер, краем уха слушая не затыкающегося Лютика.

– Согласись, Геральт, мы неплохо поработали вместе. Тебе не кажется что пора вернуть должок? Между прочим я мог бы потребовать долю, но нет. Я считаю что наше сотрудничество и так вполне взаимовыгодным. Поэтому я прошу всего лишь о скромной услуге.

Геральт был в слишком благодушном настроении чтоб одернуть оборзевшего в край трубадура.

– В конце концов я не просто твой зазывала. Я твой лучший друг.

Поскольку у Геральта на Лютика и сегодняшнюю ночь были вполне определённые планы, то он решил сразу обозначить:

– Я тебе не друг.

– Ха! Так ты кому попало позволяешь натирать свою задницу?

Геральт хотел сказать, что особо приближенным он готов позволить полировать свой член, но в этот момент Лютик вылил ему на голову ведро с водой. Вместо прояснения ситуации Геральт булькнул.

– Тебя ждет водоворот земных наслаждений, – пообещал Лютик.

Геральт довольно прикрыл глаза. Ну вот это совсем другое дело. Балабол походу сам сообразил, что после драки лучшем завершением дням будет хороший перепихон. А уж там-то Геральт найдет способ заткнуть болтливый рот. Чтобы показать себя во всей красе и готовности хоть прям сейчас этим наслаждениям предаться, Геральт встал.

Однако вместо того чтоб восхититься девятью дюймами Лютик чем-то шуршал за спиной, потом надавил на плечо принуждая сесть и, принявшись намыливать волосы, снова понёс какую-то пургу:

– Шедевры мастеров кулинарного дела, достойные услаждать уста богов. Девы способные затмить солнце тенью своей улыбки. Реки сладкого нектара из редчайших неизведанных сортов ягод. И это всего лишь за одну ночь работы.

– Что? – Геральт перестал понимать о чем речь.

– Жратва, выпивка, бабы.

– Где?

– При дворе королевы Калантэ. Геральт. Ты чем слушаешь? Мне нужен телохранитель. 

В общем, Лютик оказывается уже бывал в Цинтре и естественно теперь его там ждали обманутые мужья, брошенные любовницы и взбешенные отцы. А теперь ему ведите ли, надо тоже немного заработать на пиру по случаю сватовства принцессы Паветты. Да. Уж. 

– Воот! Дивный рык. Суровая рож... выражение лица. Если тебя увидят рядом со мной с такой миной, ни один придурок не посмеет ко мне подойти.

Честно говоря, Геральт полагал, что Лютик привирает насчет своих похождений. Да, симпатичный, но не мог же он и правда наставить рога десятку рыцарей? Оказалось мог. Геральту пришлось не раз и не два мягко намекать, парень с ним. В конце концов Геральту надоело и очередному мстительно настроенному рогоносцу была доверительно поведана трагическая история:

– Видите ли, в детстве бык боднул его по яйцам. Иначе откуда у него такой сладкий голос?

Удивленно-возмущенная физиономия Лютика стала небольшим утешением. Ненадолго. Явилась королева Калантэ и старый знакомый Мышавур пожелал представить ей Геральта.

Королева, прозванная Львицей новым знакомым заинтересовалась, усадила его рядом с собой и с чувством принялась возмущаться порядками, установленными мужчинами. Это совершенно не мешало ей на эти порядки класть с прихлопом, когда этого требовали её интересы. Однако, как только речь зашла о замужестве дочери, а точнее о выгоде, которую можно извлечь из брака, так тут же опять пошли в ход традиции с их незыблемостью. Геральту было плевать на всю семейку. Но этикет обязывал. Так что рожу кирпичом и киваем в нужных местах.

После пятого бокала королева повздыхала о свободе которой обладают ведьмаки. У Геральта вертелось на языке предложение махнуться не глядя. После шестого королева принялась рассуждать о свободе трубадуров. После восьмого заметила:

– А знаете, этот милый юноша, что так задушевно поет, между прочим из знатного рода. Думаю... Дам ему место. Этот хрустальный голос будет украшением моего двора. Эйст, – обратилась королева к своему жениху, – как ты думаешь?

Эйст Турсеах будучи порядочным подкаблучником, которого спросили исключительно из вежливости, разумеется согласился. Королева облобызала Лютика взглядом. Геральт скрипнул зубами. Умеют же аристократы портить настроение, а потом удивляются, когда приличные мутанты выступают на стороне добра и справедливости. Ну да. Геральт с удовольствием помахал мечом в защиту проклятого лорда Ёжика, потребовавшего Паветту в качестве права неожиданности. 

Правда, как известно, ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным. Спасённый Ёжик обернулся прекрасным принцем Йожем из Эрленвальда Эмгыром вар Эмрейсом и немедленно пожелал отблагодарить своего спасителя. Геральт отбрыкивался от такого счастья как мог, но принц вцепился в локоть и готов был облагодетельствовать чем угодно, то ли перепугавшись неизвестно чего, то ли желая произвести на окружающих впечатление. Геральт почесал репу и, решив что два раза в одно место не попадает, заявил право неожиданности. Попало. Паветта оказалась беременной от Ёжика.

Замок Геральт покидал в глубокой задумчивости и одиночестве. Вот сразу же было ясно – Лютик он как комета. Пролетел, посверкал и скрылся с небосвода. С Геральтом остались Плотва и мечи. И в чём проблема? Жизнь прекрасна. Никто не тренькает на своей лютне. Не тарахтит с утра до вечера, рассказывая про всякую ерунду и строя грандиозные планы. Никто не утащит одежду в стирку и не заставит рядится, как бродячий торговец. Никто не приготовит бадью с горячей водой и никто не натрет задницу ромашкой. Все круто, как всегда.

Счастье было недолгим. Не успел Геральт отъехать и десяти верст, как услышал стук копыт догоняющего его всадника.

– Геральт! У тебя совесть есть? Ты почему меня бросил? Ты хоть знаешь, что я чуть не расстался с жизнью в этот предрассветный час? Кто бы слагал о тебе и твоих подвигах баллады? Ну вот скажи? А между прочем, я уже начал, слушай...

– Ты какого лешего за мной увязался? Ты же должен был остаться при дворе.

Лютик раскрасневшийся от утреннего ветра и быстрой езды похлопал ресницами:

– Ты вообще слышал что я тебе говорил?! Ты – мое вдохновение. Хотел бы служить при дворе – не стал бы поэтом.

– А что ты там про расставание с жизнью говорил?

– Ну... Ммм... Помнишь того толстяка? Теперь он точно знает, что про быка ты соврал. Я б обиделся на тебя смертельно. Но ты меня спас только одним своим именем. Стоило мне громко воззвать «Геральт», как этот придурок перепугался до полусмерти. У даже меня появлялось время надеть штаны и прихватить остальную одежду. Так что тебя прощаю.

Лютик сложил губки бантиком. Геральт снова задумался о том, что своего зазывалу нужно держать при себе и трахать. Надо только сообразить, как это правильно сделать. Тонких намеков Лютик не понимал. Прямо сказать – напугаешь творческую натуру и куда эту натуру потом занесет, неизвестно. Надо всё основательно обдумать. Но кто ж даст? Неугомонная натура Лютика просто не могла молчать и жаждала нести чушь:

– Геральт, слушай, я вот тут подумал. Ты ж лет через пятнадцать-двадцать станешь королевским зятем.

– Что?!

– То. Смотри. Тебе теперь принадлежит ребенок Паветты по праву неожиданности. Что ты с ним будешь делать? Подумай. Это же принцесса Цинтры. Внучка самой Львицы Калантэ. Да ты просто обязан на ней жениться, как честный человек. – Лютик хохотнул.

От таких перспектив Геральту стало не очень хорошо. Хотя сколько там до всего такого, пятнадцать-двадцать лет? Может Геральта вообще к тому времени сожрёт какая-нибудь тварь. В крайнем случае придумает что-нибудь. Лютик продолжал фонтанировать идеями:

– Гера-а-альт. Но с девочкой все понятно. А если мальчик. Это ведь все осложняет? Что в таком случае делают?

– Я тебе потом покажу, если захочешь, – Геральт осклабился.

– Прикольно. А я думал ты вообще улыбаться не умеешь. Кста-а-ати. Друг мой Геральт. А знаешь, нам надо будет через день быть в замке Ланьцут.

– Зачем?

– Представь. Княгиня Хонората пригласила меня спеть ей пока, её муж будет на охоте. Знаешь, я думаю тебе придется там по вкусу. 

****

Таща брыкающегося Лютика на плече, Геральт точно был уверен, что два месяца назад не пришпорив Плотву совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. У любвеобильного трубадура главным талантом оказалось – влипать в неприятности из-за женщин. Причем в любом месте. В лесу? Да без проблем. В прошлом месяце Лютик там нашел дриаду. Едва отколупал от очередного дупла.

А две недели назад вообще что-то с чем-то. Оставил одного у костра на бережку. Пошел за поохотится. На зайцев. Пришёл – ни костра, ни Лютика. Слава небесам, аду и всем чертям, Геральт решил что шило в заднице решило искупаться. Так в сущности оно и было. Вот только компанию ему составляли русалки. «О! Водяные девы, чьи уста холодны как горные реки» Тьфу!

О такой ерунде, как мужья, не вовремя возвращающиеся с охоты, разгневанные отцы и братья, речь даже не шла. Везде – в городе, деревне, замке, даже одиноком хуторе, Лютик находил не просто юбку, он выбирал максимально неподходящий объект для воздыханий.

Просто не понятно как это чудо с лютней вместо мозга до встречи с Геральтом вообще умудрялось выжить. Вот в этот раз оно закатилось в бордель. Хорошо, что Геральт спохватился и вовремя успел.

– Геральт! Ты совсем уже кукушкой поехал?! – возмущался Лютик, норовя заехать пяткой в глаз, – Это приличное заведение. Я заплатил! Мажанна была прекрасна!

– А триппер великолепен. – Геральт от души заехал по крепкой заднице. 

– Что? Тебе какое дело?

Геральт не ответил. Не будешь же растолковать этому балбесу, что по хорошему его положено послать подальше. Но после того Геральт со счета сбился, сколько раз защищал это недоразумение, Геральта душила жаба вот так вот взять оставить своего попутчика, который «не друг».

– Геральт?! Ты может объяснишь? Когда ты выпилил Беллу я понял, что ты опасался за мою жизнь. Когда вмешался в наше тесное общение с восхитительной графиней Батори, оказавшейся вампиршей, не буду спорить – ты меня спас. Когда ты приперся в сарай, где прелестная Жулита была готова познать радость любви, я даже тебе благодарен. Жениться я не готов. Хоть Жулита навсегда останется самым чудесным, что могло бы быть в моей жизни. Но сегодня! Ты знаешь, я уже два месяца страдаю без женской ласки. Два месяца эти пальцы не ласкали струны страсти. Если бы ты не был таким чурбаном, то заметил бы, что все мои баллады о неразделенной любви! Ты хоть понимаешь, как исстрадалась моя душа? Ой! А полегче нельзя? – Возмутился Лютик, когда Геральт скинул его на кровать.

– «Да» на оба вопроса. А Мажанна – суккуб.

Лютик возмущенно фыркнул в спину.

Затащив свое наказание в комнату которую они сняли, Геральт повел носом и осмотрелся. Вроде порядок. На всякий случай запер дверь на засов, достал фиал с маслом и принялся раздеваться. Лютик пялился в потолок. Но Геральту плевать. Вопрос стоял ребром. Точнее колом. Или Геральт сейчас решает проблему, или этот карнавал с погоней за юбками и риском потерять лучшего и, что уж там говорить, единственного зазывалу будет продолжаться, пока Геральт не поседеет второй раз.

Сложив шмотки Геральт повернулся к Лютику. Тот по-прежнему упорно таращился в потолок, да так усердно что на щеках аж румянец выступил. Ладно. Геральт не ленивый и не гордый. Сам разденет.

– Геральт! Ты чего? Зачем?

Лютик принялся вертеться, как вошь на гребешке, мешая и грозя порвать все завязки. Геральт перестал церемониться, просто вытряхнул Лютика из штанов, отшвырнул доставшие его тряпки и навалился всем телом. Лютик готовности удовлетворить его желания не оценил и принялся вырываться так усердно, что Геральт поверил бы во внезапно проснувшееся целомудрие, если бы не крепкий стояк.

– Пусти! – возмущенно пыхтел Лютик. – Что за блажь тебе в голову ударила?

Ну почему с этими людьми искусства все так сложно? Геральт уселся на пятки. Лютик похлопал глазками и приподнялся на локтях.

– Слушай, у нас. Точнее у тебя проблема. Я её решаю. Ты хочешь трахаться. Я тебя трахаю.

Лютик бухнулся опять на спину и закатил глаза. Геральт истолковал это как согласие. Однако, стоило лечь сверху, как снова началось:

– Геральт прекрати! Перестань!

Возня возбуждала до звона в ушах. Но существовал риск, что дергающийся Лютик может себе навредить. Геральт снова сел. 

– Лютик. Или мы трахаемся или съёбывай. Я, знаешь ли, не железный.

Лютик взъерошенный, расхристанный с красными губами и начавшимися наливаться засосами представлял сооблазительнейшее зрелище, и не было уверенности, что выбери он второй вариант, Геральт сможет удержаться. В конце концов два месяца охраны Лютика от неприятностей привели к тому, что самому Геральту приходилось завязывать узлом. А это для характера боевого Ведьмака ну вообще неполезно.

– Я так не могу, – протянул Лютик.

– Я могу. Ты главное лежи не дёргайся. Сам всё сделаю. У тебя стоит. Большего от тебя не требуется.

Лютик закатил глаза. Потом порхнул ресницами, собрал бровки домиком, сделал глазки котика, сложил губки бантиком.

– Я без любви не могу. Понимаешь?

– Понимаю. – Геральт на секунду задумался, а потом озвучил результат умственных изысканий: – Ты шляешься со мной уже два месяца, хотя мог устроиться при дворе королевы Калантэ. Терпишь мой норов. Ты посвятил мне больше баллад, чем всем своим дуплам. Ты меня любишь.

Лютик вытаращился, открыл рот, потер лоб, похлопал ресницами и спросил:

– А ты?

Геральт снова погрузился в мыслительный процесс и сделал резонный вывод:

– Я терплю тебя два месяца и вытаскиваю из всяких передряг. Не против видеть тебя утром. Да. Я тебя люблю.

Судя по физиономии Лютика если б тот не лежал, то наверняка бы грохнулся. Геральт принялся за дело. Точнее хотел, как услышал:

– Если любишь – поцелуй.

Геральт вздохнул. Целоваться он не любил, но покорно ткнулся в губы. Тут уже вздохнул Лютик.

– Ну кто так целуется.

Геральт ничего путного в совании языка в рот не находил. Увы, у Лютика собственные представления о романтике и предварительных ласках. Пришлось открыть рот и терпеливо ждать пока Лютик натешится сосанием, болтанием и прочими слюнями. Чтоб уж совсем не быть бревном, Геральт даже что-то там пожамкал губами. Не зря. Лютик оживился и стал возится и вертеться в нужном направлении. Однако стоило начать разминать зад, как Лютик ужом выскользнул и тяжело дыша уселся сверху.

– Геральт, давай разберемся.

– Потом.

– Геральт. Слушай, ты собрался меня удовлетворить, потому что у меня нет женщины, почему за женщину должен быть я? Не логичнее наоборот?

Если бы такое Лютик брякнул в первый день знакомства, то Геральт решил, что тот исповедуют принцип «наглость – второе счастье» и от души объяснил бы, кто тут за кого и сколько раз. Но нервное облизывание и покусывание нижней губы говорило о волнении и страхе. Пришлось стиснуть зубы. В принципе можно чуть надавить. Но это Лютик, который нужен живым, в добром здравии и в хорошем настроении. А значит нужно сделать так чтоб ему понравилось. Геральт вспомнил утопцев, потом вурдалаков, потом просто разлагающиеся трупы. Помогало слабо. Собственный налитой кровью член, так хорошо тёршейся о круглую ягодицу и гордо торчащий член Лютика здорово отвлекали.

– Лютик. Я тебя обижал?

– Да.

– Р-р-р. – Ничего подобного Геральт не помнил, хотя до маразма ему было далеко. Однако поскольку сейчас времени восстанавливать в памяти события не было, пришлось смириться, – Больше не буду. Иди сюда. Обойдемся без... ну ты понял.

Лютик понял и тут же растекся и облапил Геральта руками и ногами. Геральт и правда, раз уж такое дело, не собирался трахать Лютика по полной. По крайней мере вот прям сейчас. Но свое он получит так или иначе. Измазав внутреннюю сторону бедер Лютика маслом и уткнув того носом в подушку, Геральт сказал:

– Сдвинь ноги покрепче.

Лютик послушался. Геральт наконец-то ощутил желанную тесноту на члене. Но это было полдела. Раз уж Лютик решил держаться за целостность своего зада, то так и быть Геральт покажет ему еще пару способов получить удовольствие. Вздернув Лютика за бедра Геральт сменил угол и принялся водить членом так чтобы его головка проезжалась по промежности и иногда задевала сжатую дырку. Лютик тискал подушку не решаясь дрочить. Кончить что ли боялся? Геральт смочил большой палец в масле и провел по сжатым мышцам. Возражений не последовало. Может, если усилить напор, Лютик не стал бы возражать. Но Геральт обещал. Так зубы крепче и вперед. Член удачно проехался и уткнулся в яйца. Геральт услышал самое поэтичное из всего сказанного Лютиком за два месяца:

– Охтыжблядь! Хорошо-то как!

При повторном маневре Лютик не выдержал и заявил:

– Давай. Трахни меня.

Выматериться захотелось уже Геральту. Он уже готов был кончить, потом с чистой душой отдрочить Лютику и завалиться спать. Но надо брать, пока дают. Пришлось потянуть за яйца. Взмокнув до самых пяток от усердия и едва сдерживаемого желания Геральт принялся разрабатывать доставучую задницу. Разумеется Лютик не затыкался ни на секунду:

– О! Ох! Да! Нет! Вот в эту сторону потяни. Нет, поближе к яйцам. А-а-а это что? Сделай так еще раз. 

Нет, зажать рот рукой не вариант, Лютик выворачивался и снова продолжал молоть языком:

– Мфп. Я хочу тебя видеть. Геральт. Ты такой охрененный. Ну я готов. Давай. Не тяни. Ой! Подожди! Слышь. Жеребец! Это нельзя пихать в людей! Ага. Так. Ну разве что головку. Оууу. Тебе хорошо? Давай еще чуть-чуть. Ой-ёй-ёй! Ой! Нинад-а-а-а-а! Пффф. Ну что ты замер? Давай. Геральт – ты чародей. Бог. 

Бог-чародей-ведьмак наконец-то сообразил, как заткнуть этот болтливый рот. Искусства одновременно целоваться и трещать Лютик к счастью, пока не постиг, и дальнейшее происходило исключительно под аккомпанемент скрипа кровати, шлепков тел, стоны Лютика (ну не мог же он совсем молчать!) и покрикивание самого Геральта. Волк он или где?

Желанная разрядка заставила замолчать даже Лютика. Геральт сыто отвалился, наблюдая сквозь ресницы, как Лютик возится, убирая следы семени с живота и задницы. Потом он устроился под боком и затих. Геральт уже проваливался в сон, когда почувствовал тычок в бок.

– Геральт, ты что, уже спишь? Давай повторим.

Утром Геральт, как и обещал, не покинул своего любовника. Правда, они и вдвоем-то никуда не отправились. Затраханный Лютик был просто не в состоянии сесть в седло. Геральт вздохнул и отправился искать повозку. Наверное пора привыкнуть, что с Лютиком только так – решишь одну проблему, появятся следующая.


End file.
